HeatHaze Days
by TheLastQueen
Summary: Solo hay una manera de que esto termine, y si debe ser así, por ella no le importaría pasarlo. T por muerte


El joven de corto cabello castaño oscuro entreabrió los ojos con la suave alarma de su móvil, cogió el aparato con una sonrisa cansada y miro el día y la hora, 15 de agosto, doce y media de un caluroso verano. Salio de la cama y se vistió con una camiseta de manga corta de color anaranjado y unos pantalones piratas de color verde claro, se aseo un poco y bajo corriendo al parque donde siempre quedaba con la rubia de amable sonrisa que reconfortaba su corazón:

-¡Emma! ¡Siento la tardanza!-grito al llegar jadeando por la carrera-Me...me volví a dormir.

La belga sonrió con dulzura e hizo un gesto para restarle importancia con la mano, Antonio se percato de que había un pequeño gato negro en el regazo de su amiga que juraría no era la gata que vivía en su casa; se encogió de hombros con una risa, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella, su afán por ayudar a los que mas lo necesitaban, fueran humanos o animales. El español ocupo el columpio contiguo y empezaron a hablar de todo y nada, agregando de vez en cuando una queja sobre el calor que hacia en esa época del año:

-Yo odio los días de verano que son así, me parecen todos iguales-dijo acariciando el minino que se camuflaba con el negro de su vestido.

Continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que el animal salto del regazo de Emma y salio corriendo, yendo esta detrás de el a toda prisa y siendo ella seguida por su amigo. El gato cruzo una calle que parecía vaciá y la rubia fue tras el:

-Vamos Antonio-grito divertida-aprovecha que el semáforo aun esta verde.

-Ten cuidado es peli...

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, un camión salio de la nada a mas de la velocidad permitida y atropello a su compañera en un pestañeo. De la garganta de la rubia salio un desgarrador grito de dolor que calo hondo en el alma del chico, la sangre le salpico y mancho tanto el asfalto como la ropa y el rostro de Antonio que solo podía temblar presa del pánico mientras que notaba la aun cálida sangre y a la gente empujándole para ir a ayudar a la joven por la cual ya no se podía hacer nada. Esto...esto parecía una especie de escena de una película mala, el grito resonaba en sus oídos, al igual que el sonido de los frágiles huesos de la belga quebrándose uno a uno:

-Esto...esto no es real, no puede serlo -sollozo llevándose las manos ensangrentadas a la cara.

-Todo esto es real -rió alguien en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Antonio cerro los ojos con fuerza...

y los abrió de repente, de nuevo gracias a la suave alarma de su móvil. Cogió el aparato de nuevo y miro la fecha y la hora, los mismos. Antonio sonrió un poco tranquilizado, hoy tenia una cita con la mejor chica del mundo y todo el accidente no había ocurrido, cuando bajara las escaleras se encontraría en el parque y allí estaría su amiga esperándole.

Hizo lo dicho y así fue, sentada en un columpio se encontraba la joven con una sonrisa juguetona, acariciando a un gatito negro con dulzura, ¿donde había visto Antonio ese gato antes? Bueno, había muchos gatos negros en la ciudad, seguro que seria uno cualquiera que se había encontrado, ella era tan buena con animales y personas:

-¡Emma! Perdón por la espera-sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Y ahí volvió a comenzar la conversación sin fin, que siempre era sobre trivialidades y que siempre era pausada al medio día, para ser retomada por la tarde o al día siguiente por la mañana. Antonio le menciono que había soñado justo eso que estaba ocurrida, incluso sacaban los mismos temas de conversación, Emma rió y le dio una suave caricia al gato, que salio corriendo igual que en el sueño del español:

-¡Oye! -dijo cogiéndola con fuerza del brazo- ¿Que tal si vienes a comer a mi casa?

-De acuerdo -asintió sonriendo.

Antonio sabia que lo del accidente había sido solo un sueño entonces, ¿por que todo le parecía tan real? Debía ser su intuición, debía cuidar que no le pasara nada y era mejor no arriesgarse, por si acaso era uno de esos sueños premonitorios. La pareja caminaba en silencio por una calle muy transitada, llena de edificios, uno de los cuales estaba en obras:

-He oído que van a abrir un acuario ahí -comento mientras se paraba- Podríamos venir cuando lo terminen.

Antes de recibir respuesta, escucho una exclamación ahogada de la multitud, después sintió como unas pequeñas manos le empujaban y le hacían caer al suelo, desde el cual pudo escuchar los metales cayendo y de nuevo un grito estremecedor que llego hasta la ultima fibra de su ser y que le hizo temblar:

-No...no por favor -lloro dándose la vuelta.

Y ahí la vio, la rubia había sido atravesada por varios tubos de hierro que había caído de la obra, uno de ellos le había perforado el pecho, otro el estomago y el ultimo le atravesaba la pierna izquierda, ademas de la roja sangre que lo manchaba todo al rededor Antonio percibió algo increíble, parecía que su amada estaba sonriendo, aunque solo fue un instante lo ultimo que hizo con vida fue sonreír a pesar del dolor. Era una escena tan antinatural, sin embargo noto una brisa de aire caliente que le empujo de lleno al charco de sangre junto a la cabeza de la joven:

-Esto es real -respondió el aire a los pensamientos no formulados en voz alta.

El muchacho cerro los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se seco estas con el dorso de la mano derecha, al abrir los ojos de nuevo vio su mano, completamente limpia, sin rastro de sangre ni de lagrimas. No se molesto en pensar lo extraño de su sueño, se puso de pie y se vistió a la velocidad del rayo, bajo corriendo al parque y cogió a la rubia del brazo y la llevo corriendo a casa, al único lugar donde estaría a salvo, solo hasta mañana tenia que aguantar:

-No puedes cambiar lo escrito -susurro el aire de su alrededor.

Otra vez no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, la belga se tropezó y se soltó de su mano para caer escaleras abajo hasta el pie de estas, dejando un rastro de un horrendo color rojo brillante y haciendo de nuevo un horrible grito que fue otra vez acompañado por la quebradura de unos frágiles huesos.

Antonio bajo las escaleras despacio, mirando el rastro rojo dejado atrás y se arrodillo junto a ella, al hacerlo noto como algo suave y blando se aplastaba contra su rodilla, al levantara pudo ver algo blanco pegado al pantalón y se percato de que a la joven frente a el le faltaba un ojo; las ganas de vomitar fueron incontrolables, salio corriendo de vuelta a su casa.

Fueron miles las veces en las que este día se repitió, siempre ella moría de forma distinta sin que el pudiera hacer nada por salvar a aquella bella persona.  
>Pero, un día se le ocurrió una idea.<p>

Bajo corriendo y llego justo cuando ella cruzaba la calle, la empujo fuera del alcance del camión pero, fue tarde para el. Noto como sus huesos se quebraban, como el cuello se le descolocaba y como toda la sangre salpicaba a la chica rubia que le miraba llena de terror; pero, el sonrió y le grito a aquella bruma que siempre le hablaba antes de que ella muriera ante sus ojos:

-¡Te lo mereces! -aunque no sabia bien porque, solo veía que aquel ente disfrutaba viendo como ella moría.

Dedico su ultimo esfuerzo en mirar a la chica, morir con tan linda imagen grabada en la retina no era tan mala idea, ella lloraba de forma desconsolada mientras que se tapaba los ojos para no ver el cadáver, mientras que un ente similar al que siempre le seguía a el aparecía tras ella.

Un 15 de agosto una joven rubia despierta en su cama, los ojos verdes están completamente empapados mientras que acaricia la cabeza de un pequeño gato blanco que no hace ascos a las caricias prestadas:

-Volví a fallar -susurra ella con tristeza.


End file.
